Knowledge (nature)
Use Knowledge (nature) to see if your character knows about a natural topic, to find food, water or otherwise survive in a wilderness setting, and to learn about monsters of the animal, fey, giant, plant, vermin, or monstrous humanoid types. Check The application of this skill applies to recalling information related to natural subjects or getting along in the wild. Knowledge Answering a question within your field of study has a DC of 10 (for really easy questions), 15 (for basic questions), or 20 to 30 (for really tough questions). In many cases, you can use this skill to identify monsters and their special powers or vulnerabilities. In general, the DC of such a check equals 10 + the monster’s HD. A successful check allows you to remember a bit of useful information about that monster. For every 5 points by which your check result exceeds the DC, you recall another piece of useful information. Survival You can keep yourself and others safe and fed in the wild. The table below gives the DCs for various tasks that require Knowledge (nature) checks. Knowledge (nature) DC Task 10 Get along in the wild. Move up to one-half your overland speed while hunting and foraging (no food or water supplies needed). You can provide food and water for one other person for every 2 points by which your check result exceeds 10. 15 Gain a +2 bonus on all Endurance checks against severe weather while moving up to one-half your overland speed, or gain a +4 bonus if you remain stationary. You may grant the same bonus to one other character for every 1 point by which your Knowledge (nature) check result exceeds 15. 15 Keep from getting lost or avoid natural hazards, such as quicksand. 15 Predict the weather up to 24 hours in advance. For every 5 points by which your Knowledge (nature) check result exceeds 15, you can predict the weather for one additional day in advance. Varies Follow tracks (see the Track feat). Action Varies. In most cases, making a Knowledge check doesn’t take an action—you simply know the answer or you don’t. A single Knowledge (nature) made for survival check may represent activity over the course of hours or a full day. A check made to find tracks is at least a full-round action, and it may take even longer. Try Again Varies. For learning information, the check represents what you know, and thinking about a topic a second time doesn’t let you know something that you never learned in the first place. For getting along in the wild or for gaining the Endurance bonus noted in the table above, you make a Knowledge (nature) check once every 24 hours. The result of that check applies until the next check is made. To avoid getting lost or avoid natural hazards, you make a Knowledge (nature) check whenever the situation calls for one. Retries to avoid getting lost in a specific situation or to avoid a specific natural hazard are not allowed. For finding tracks, you can retry a failed check after 1 hour (outdoors) or 10 minutes (indoors) of searching. Untrained An untrained Knowledge check is simply an Intelligence check. Without actual training, you know only common knowledge (DC 10 or lower). While anyone can use Knowledge (nature) to find tracks (regardless of the DC), or to follow tracks when the DC for the task is 10 or lower, only a ranger (or a character with the Track feat) can use Knowledge (nature) to follow tracks when the task has a higher DC. Category:Skills